Blades and Pixie dust
by Ghastly bloody blade
Summary: A warrior from the distant realm of Rohann (from my Star Wars Fanfic) lands in injured and weakened from a fight he was a part of. Should he stay for a new life or return home for his brothers. spoilers: the warrior is another Blade brother of Achilles. Warning this serves only as a short prequel to my LoL fanfic stories
1. Chapter 1

Blades and Pixie Dust

A/N: I should have written this one before my LoL fanfic but what is done is done.

Chapter 1 Arrival

(Ajax POV)

My head hurts, my wings are sore and every aspect of consciousness fading from my body. The last thing I see is a female figure but then darkness takes over. I feel like total hell during my slumber. Everything is still sore. I feel like screaming until something soothed my wounds. Everything stung like a million needles entering my body and now every fiber of my being feels like it's sitting and bathing in clouds. I open my eyes to find myself inside of a hut. The hut is made of leaves and wood but yet the leaves are humongous. In fact everything is made up of some kind of plant material. I scan my surroundings and deduced that my savior and the person allowing myself to stay in the hut is a female. I sit up just to find out it was not a smart decision. I ease myself onto the pillow and headrest to elevate myself. I once more scan the room and I find a small meal next to me on a small table. It is some bread a chunk of some kind of cheese and a small jug of water. I painstakingly attempt to reach over to eat until I hear a few voices coming my way. I force myself back down to the bed and cover myself with the sheets that were on my body.

"Are you sure we should have helped him Tink; I mean he have bird wings for crying out loud" one of the voices said in a southern female tone. In hind sight I should have realized all of the voices are females.

"You're over reacting Rosetta; he was hurt; what was I supposed to do leave him to bleed out."

That never came across me. I was bleeding. Now everything is coming back to me. I was fighting side by side with my eldest brother in hopes of solidifying an alliance until some kind of spiritual energy wavelength hit me reverting me to my fairy form. I can't access my powers while in this form. My line of thought shattered when the noise of a conversation grew as they enter the room I'm in.

"We could help him until he could get back up to his feet and we can send him on his way."

"I don't know Tinkerbell; what if he tries to hurt you."

Tinkerbell. What a lovely name and she is the one who is nursing me to health. According to my family's cardinal rules: If helped while in need is a dept that can't easily be repaid. I have to let them know I've been awake for some time, but how? I then unknowingly flap my wings. This action startles the voices. So now I have to choose the 'just woken up from being knocked out' gimmick. I wake from my 'slumber'.

"Where am I" I asked in the groggiest act I could muster.

I open my eyes and find myself surrounded by five women. The one closest to me have light skin, blonde bun hair and green leaf dress. The one to her left have dark skin, black hair in a round-up do and yellow sunflower dress. The one to the right of the blonde one have fair skin, long red shoulder length hair, and a pink rose dress. The one to my right have fair skin, long loose black hair and blue lily dress. The last one is at my footrest, she have fair skin, light freckles, brown braided hair and wears an orange and brown dress.

The blonde one and said "You're in Pixie Hollow; my name is Tinkerbell, this is Iridessa, Fawn, Silvermist and Rosetta."

I move my hand to position it for a hand shake but it was a trying effort. "My name is Ajax Blade." As soon I introduced myself she shook my hand. "So, Pixie Hollow; I heard stories of this place I just can't believe I'm sitting right here."

"How do you know this place" Rosetta asked me.

"Only through tales of imagination but I never realize this place was real."

"Well now you just lie down and let your wounds heal; I just wonder how did you get so much lacerations across your body?"

"Well that's a story I will tell another time; Tinkerbell, for tending to me while I lay hurt is a debt I can't easily repay; as soon as I am back to full strength I'm at your service."

"You don't have to do that" Tinkerbell attempted to decline.

"I'm sorry but it's been a tradition for my family for generations so whether you decline or not I will serve you" I insisted.

"Well...I have to talk to Fairy Mary about this" Tinkerbell said giving into my assertiveness.

Soon the women left the room I'm in to leave me into my healing process. I can't help but stare into those light blue eyes of hers. Either I'm a fool or in love, regardless of either someone drown me in wine. I drift off to sleep. As I sleep I swear to Zeus I am dreaming or seeing my future. I stand over Tinkerbell who appears pregnant. I then kiss her as I hold her hand as she gives birth. Before I could finish watching the events unfold I wake up to see its morning. I delve into that subject but later dismissed it as some weird mumbo-jumbo dream.

(One month later)

As I finish my daily exercise of a thousand push-ups and two thousand sit-ups, I hear the door open. I look up from a push-up position to see Tink with some food. I perform a back flip from my position and ace the landing in front of Tinkerbell.

"Morning Tink."

"Morning Ajax; um...what were you doing?"

"Just some routine exercises; let me guess breakfast?"

"Yup, want to join me?"

"In a bit, let me wash the sweat from my body."

I close the door as Tinkerbell walk out the room. I turn to a small bath tub and began to pour water in an acorn bucket. I use a smaller bucket to introduce the cold water onto my body. As soon I got the first batch of water on me I began to lather some soap. My bath took a few minutes. As soon I am done, I began to dress in my usual gray tunic and pants. I walk out of the room and I find Tink brewing some tea. I smell the sweet scent of the tea.

"Lemon and honey?"

"You always guess right what kind of tea I make; how do you do it?"

"It's a gift" I joked. We soon begin to have breakfast.

"Well I'm glad you healed up quickly."

"Why is that?"

"Well I need some help" She admitted.

"The ever so helpful Tinkerbell needs help" I joked around.

"I'm being serious here, I need help with some errands but Cheese is sick so I'm not sure if I could complete my deliveries."

"If anything I'm more than willing to help."

"You will, thank you; I knew I can count on you." When she said that she came at me with a hug. I return the hug. I feel something warm well up in my chest. As if true happiness fills every crevice of it. As soon we finish our breakfast we set off to Tinkerbell's work place. My wings are still sore so I have to make do by hanging off of Tinkerbell's arms. Everything is so beautiful. Flowers fill the meadows, the smell of spring in the air and the sound of the flowing river nearby. Everything is so stunning. When we got to Tinker's Grove I walked to the wagon. The wagon is filled with all sorts of supplies to help the other fairies.

"What do you suppose we should do Tink" Bobble asked wondering how to do the deliveries.

"I going to pull the cart" I said offering that suggestion.

"Can you really do that?"

"Of course I can."

I walk over to where they mount the wagon on to the mouse and lifted until it's only on its wheels. As soon Tinkerbell mount on top of the cart I began my walk pulling this cart to its destination. I walk about a few miles or what fairies perceive a few miles. When we got there I stare endlessly at a beautiful sight. A wide open meadow on the shore of the river. I trudge the cart over to Silvermist to drop off the supplies the tinkers made. I stare curiously at the other fairies activities I almost never realize it's going to be spring. I look back and see life for me is going to get good from this point on.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This story is a tiny short prologue to Gun Blade and please expect a sequel to gun blade after this.

In the end it reveals the true antagonist to Gunrun.

Chapter 2

(Ajax POV)

As I finish my wing movement therapy, I can't help but hear Tinkerbell enter the hut. I still remember a few months ago the day I meet her. I walk over to the basin to pour hot water in it. I take the sponge next to the basin and begin to scrub myself. I then grab the towel after scrubbing myself. As I dry myself Tinkerbell walks in the room.

"So, how are you feeling" Tinkerbell ask.

"Better than a few months ago" I happily answer.

"Good, cause I need help with the preparation for the fall season."

"Sure, I always happy to help."

"Because of those big bird-like wings of yours you can help the wind fairies knock down a few trees."

"Sure no problem."

"Good, I'll go get breakfast ready."

As she walks away I walk over to my bed stand and take out a notebook. In it are poems I was thinking to use to woo Tink. I open it up to a new page and begin to write in it.

My lovely dove

I do not kid

My love

I surely do not chide

Our meeting was a fluke

But our souls are matching hue

I will not rebuke

My love for you

Every time I stare in the starry night sky

I feel a roar

Being the fact and not a lie

My heart truly soar

The future in sight

Our love shall be bright

As I write the poem, I hear someone knocking on the door. I hide the book in my bed stand and run to the closet to get a shirt.

"Come in" I yell out as I put on a leaf green shirt.

Tinkerbell comes in and asks "could you help me with breakfast?"

"Sure."

As she leaves the room I walk over to my bed stand and retrieve my book and place it in my pocket.

As I walk in the kitchen, it's a disaster. The batter is everywhere and Blaze is eating some of the fruit. I walk over to the mop to begin cleaning everything. Halfway in the cleaning Tink joins in. As soon every aspect is clean I begin to help cook some pancakes. It took about half an hour or so but breakfast is finished. I place the small stacks on two plates and begin carrying them over to the small round table Tink was setting up. As I set the plates down and sit in one of the chairs, I look over to Blaze to telepathically tell him to leave. I always seem to have a way with animals and insects. I reach down my pocket to bring out my book. Tinkerbell looks at me as I begin to recite her, my poem. My heart finally begin to soar. When I finish within a few seconds, I look up to see Tinkerbell's reaction. Instead of what I expected I get.

"What was that about?"

"I wanted an opinion of that poem I wrote."

"Well I think it's pretty; who is it for?"

"You'll find it absurd; you don't want to know."

After I said that I get up to change into some work clothes. When I reach the door, I remember that I left my book at the table. The moment I turn around I see Tink standing in front of me. She put her hands on my shoulders like a puppy on a person's leg asking for table scraps. Then she ask.

"Please tell me" she keep insisting.

I wrap my arms around her hips and pull her closer. As she try to realize what I did I lower my head close to her ear and whisper.

"It's for you Tinkerbell."

I want to kiss her but instead I show my love with a hug. After a few seconds I loosen my grip around her, but then she wrap her arms around my neck and caught me by surprise. Her lips are soft. They're softer than cotton. In the stir of the moment I caught on with the rhythm of her heart. I could feel both hers and mine beat as one during our first kiss. At that moment I don't want to go home.

(two years later)

Tinkerbell was in labor for gods know how long. I pace back and forth in anticipation. I still can't believe I was able to turn Tink into my original height. That was very slow to get used to. We had to make new clothing for her. It took a month of trial and error for me to make a decent outfit for her but it worked well. The doctor I got for this is my young brother: Leonidas. Tinkerbell's friends hover around me trying to calm me down, but I did give them credit for helping in my time. I was about to lose it until I hear the click of the door. A young version of my eldest brother if Achilles was blonde to begin with, exit the room and remove his equipment.

"Ajax say hello to your two newborn sons."

Tears well up in my eyes as I rush to Tinkerbell's side. We agreed the names before hand if twins. The first one out is named Hexx and the other is named Gareth. Before I could pick them up I hear evil laughter from the outskirts of the ocean. I rush out with a repeating crossbow to see the ruckus. Before I even step out of the house, there are already guns pointed at me. I look over to see the leader of it all and I see a familiar face.

"Raast the Exiled Seer, what gives you this right."

The old wizard look up and said "I have foreseen the birth of your sons and I want to give you a choice."

"What choice?"

"Keep Gareth and keep the village safe of lose the village and everyone you hold dear."

"You scum of filthy shite."

"Ah, watch your temper or else you will lose everyone."

I walk back into the room to Tink who heard it all from the bedroom. I look up to Tink with blurred vision from the large amount of tears welling up in my eyes, to see my wife in the same state. We know what had to be done for the sake of everything we hold dear. I pick up Hexx and give him the last hug from me he'll ever get. I walk over to the seer and relinquish him my son. From that day forth I swore to find that wizard and rip his spine out.

(sixteen years later)

I survey the perimeter of the village from the sky with my fully healed wings to see no incoming threat inbound. I land near the hut where my family currently lives. I know Gareth is out in the forest to get some herbs and Tinkerbell is in still in bed. When I was but a few yards from the hut, it exploded. My eyes are filled in horror as I turn around to see pirates raiding the village. I raise my swords and dash towards the first one to come out of the first ship. He is around Gareth's height, similar hair to his but he have a gymnast's build. He dons in leather trousers, shirt, coat and boots. The only thing he wield is a staff. On the top of it is a hammer and on the back of that hammer is a scythe. When my target and I are but inches apart I soon realize who the attacker is. Before I can comprehend it I now lay on the ground bleeding out from a large gash on my torso. I look in horror as I know who I just tried to kill.

"Hexx?"

"Hello father."

"But why?"

"Revenge; you and mom gave me up to protect a village."

"I didn't want to give you away but it was either you or everyone."

"Some choice."

"I didn't had any."

"Since I took care of mother I will soon exact my revenge on my entire family."

"There is one man who will stop you."

"Who can challenge me; I have unbelievable power and I can bend magic to my will; who can stop me."

"Your twin brother."

As his eyes shoot open in surprise, I use my magic to transform into a falcon and fly away. What horror have I wrought upon my sons. I send myself into exiles as the village burns.


End file.
